


Tell Me What You Want

by ilikepicnicsanddestruction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jason Grace, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, My First Smut, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepicnicsanddestruction/pseuds/ilikepicnicsanddestruction
Summary: S m u t
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut.   
> enjoy i guess.  
> sorry for any errors it's 3.20am and I'm exhausted.  
> 1256 words.

Jason slammed the door on his way in. "Leo, you home?" he loudly asked, his soft voice echoing through the house.   
"I'm here!" Leo replied from the kitchen. Jason enter the room to an amazing sight. His boyfriend was wearing one of his shirts. It hung off his shoulders, the hem of his boxers showing.   
He was standing at the stove-top, making some food. Jason hugged him from behind, his chin on Leo's shoulder and mumbled, "I missed you." He squeezed the brunettes torso carefully.  
"Missed you too, Jase," Leo turned around to face him. Jason's electric blue eyes were a sight Leo could never get tired of. They way they shone in the light memorismed him.   
Jason buried his face into Leo's chest, arms loosely around his waist, hands up the back of his shirt. He traced along Leo's back, making him shiver.  
"Let go a second, baby," Leo mumbled, running his hands through Jason's hair gently. When Jason stepped away, Leo turned the stove off and grabbed Jason by the wrist. 

Leo sat on the couch and pulled Jason onto his lap so the blonde was straddling him. He traced his fingers across Jason's pale cheek, before lazily hanging his arms over Jason's shoulders and pulling him into a long kiss. "Do you wanna do this?" Leo asked into the kiss. Jason nodded, tilting his head and deepening the kiss, pulling Leo closer.   
"Someone's excited," Leo smirked gesturing towards the growing bulge in Jason's pants. He pulled away, making Jason whimper slightly. Leo began to attack Jason's neck. He left marks all down it, Jason moaned loudly, running his hands through Leo's hair. Leo's hips bucked up, drawing a louder moan from Jason. He licked Jason's neck before pulling away, looking right into his blue eyes.  
"Oh fuck," Jason whimpered while Leo continued to grind against his ass. Leo's dark brown eyes were dilated with lust, a small bit of spit in the corner of his mouth from where he'd makes out with Jason's neck. 

When Leo stopped suddenly, Jason cried out in annoyance. His jeans were to tight and he needed release. Then Leo commanded that he took his clothes off, so he did.  
As fast as they both could, they stripped to their underwear. It didn't take Leo long as he only had a top on. 

While getting undressed, Leo dragged Jason up to their bedroom. Jason laid on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "Wow, you are desperate, aren't you?" Leo smirked again, grabbing lube from the dresser across from the bed.   
He placed them onto the bedside cabinet before crawling on top of Jason. "What do you want me to do, Jase?" He leant down so his mouth was by Jason's neck, his hot breath making Jason squirm.  
"Ah! Shit please just- please fuck me! Oh fuck!" He moaned loudly as Leo trailed hickeys down his collarbone, down his chest and stomach. He stopped just above the band of elastic on his underwear, then moved down to Jason's thighs, leaving marks on the inside of them as well. Jason's whimper and moans filled the room, when Leo started palming Jason through his boxer, he almost screamed. It felt amazing and he was dying for Leo to fuck him now.  
"Please- Oh fucking hell! Please gods just fuck me!" The shorter man shouted, grabbing fist fulls of Leo's hair and he continued to palm Jason through the thin layer of fabric. Leo moved his thumb over the slightly wet spot, right over the tip of Jason's bulge.  
Jason could feel a knot in his stomach, he was so close. "Shit Leo, I'm going to cum!" 

Before he could have his release, Leo stopped and pulled away. "You- you bastard!" Jason whimpered, the feeling in his stomach dissolving. He was painfully hard, and Leo was being a huge tease.  
Leo licked his lips while smirking, then finally removed Jason's boxers, freeing his member. Immedietly, Leo took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Jason cried out in pleasure. Leo cupped his balls, playing with them as he took in more of Jasons length. He lifted his legs onto Leo's shoulders, hands grabbing the sheets as if his life depended on it.   
"Holy fucking shit you- ah! You're amazing at this, please gods! I'm going to cum! Oh my gods, Leo!" Jason cried out in ecstasy. Leo hummed, making Jason's back arch. He finshed in Leo's mouth and the taller boy choked slightly but swallowed it all.  
"You taste better than you look," He winked.   
"I can't, I can't tell if that's a compliant or not," Jason sighed, a small smile on his lips. Leo laughed quietly, leaning over Jason and kissing him roughly, their hands travelling all over each other. Jason squeezed Leo's ass which made him moan into the kiss, making Jason moan as well. 

Leo pulled away and sat up. "Get on your hands and knees, please baby." Jason did as he was told to and shivered as Leo ran his hand across his ass. Leo leant over him, and gently bit his earlobe before saying, "You're hard again already? Slut."  
Jason was going to collapse. Leo's long, thin hands trailing their way across his body turned him on so much. He shuddered just thinking about it.   
He heard the lid of something pop open, and assumed it was the lube. "Tell me too stop if it hurts too much," Leo reminds him, before pushing two fingers into Jason's tight hole. His body collapsed, his ass was being held up by Leo. When Leo finshed stretching Jason out, he lubed up his own member and lined up with Jason. 

As Leo pushed in slowly, he squeezed Jason's ass, listening to all the noises the blonde made. Leo moaned quietly, starting slowly. The more Jason begged, the faster Leo thrusted. The grip Leo had on Jason's hips were defiantly going to leave marks in the morning, but they wouldn't look out of place with the rest of the dark spots. Jason was drooling over the pillows. He was close to cumming again and didn't know how long he'd be able to hold it. Leo changed the angle he was thrusting at until he found Jason's prostate. He knew he'd found it when Jason started begging louder.  
Jason came seconds later but Leo kept thrusting. Jason whimpered from the overstimulation, grabbing the sheets, tears in his eyes. Leo grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back and kissing him again before letting go. 

Leo came inside Jason, just before Jason came for the 3rd time. He pulled out and let go of Jason, who collapsed onto the bed. "I'll grab a towel or something," Jason groaned in reply.   
Leo grabbed a towel and cleaned him and Jason up. Gently, he picked Jason up and walked him into the bathroom. "When the hell did you get this strong?" Jason asked, hugging Leo like a koala.  
"Since we met," Leo smiled, placing Jason in the bath and kissing in on the nose. He turned on the water and let it run if a while. "I'm going to change the bedding and put a shirt on, turn this off when it gets to the top of the tub. Don't let it overflow again please." Leo kissed Jason on the forehead before leaving him in the bathroom alone. All Jason could think about was how amazing that had all felt, so once again, he left the tub overflow accidentally.


End file.
